Continued innovations in semiconductor process technologies are enabling higher integration densities and device scaling. As the semiconductor industry moves towards the 7-nm technology node and beyond, semiconductor FET device structures must be scaled to smaller dimensions to provide increased device width per footprint area. In this regard, non-planar FET devices such as nanosheet FET devices, nanowire FET devices, vertical FET devices, FinFET devices, etc., are considered to be a viable option for continued CMOS scaling. In general, a nanowire FET device comprises a device channel which comprises one or more nanowire layers in a stacked configuration, wherein each nanowire comprises an elongated semiconductor layer that has a width which is substantially the same or slightly larger than a thickness of the elongated semiconductor layer. A nanosheet FET device is similar to a nanowire FET device sheet in that a device channel comprises one or more nanosheet layers in a stacked configuration, but wherein each nanosheet layer has a width which is substantially greater than a thickness of the nanosheet layer. In nanowire/nanosheet FET devices, a common gate structure is formed above and below each nanowire/nanosheet layer in the stacked configuration, thereby increasing the FET device width (or channel width), and thus the drive current, for a given footprint area. One challenge in fabricating nanowire/nanosheet FET devices is the ability to effectively reduce various parasitic elements in highly-scaled FET device structures. Such parasitic elements include, but are not limited to, parasitic capacitances between gate structures and surrounding features (e.g., substrate) and parasitic resistances between source/drain regions and source/drain contacts, etc. The parasitic elements cause leakage current, power dissipation, and otherwise contribute to degraded device performance.